


A Human Girl

by Soulsteel



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Hardshell is incidental, discussion of death and the dealing thereof, mild robogore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulsteel/pseuds/Soulsteel
Summary: In which Miko and Wheeljack discuss her first kill.
Relationships: Miko Nakadai & Wheeljack
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	A Human Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Земная девочка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893730) by [rc2204](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rc2204/pseuds/rc2204)



> You're 15, you just killed your first sentient being. What now?

It had finally caught up to her when he was patching himself up. He’d limped onto the Jackhammer, hit the autopilot, and then started slapping sealant patches on so he’d actually make it to the Doc to get fragging screamed at. He knew when it hit her too, she’d been watching him work and then the shakes had started, she’d dropped to her knees, her paint greyed, and she’d purged her tanks right on his co-pilot’s chair. Frag, like that thing needed more stains.

She’d started crying after, big hysterical gulps of air, coolant running down her cheeks, tiny organic body seeming to be full of more emotion than it possibly had room for. He picked his least energon-stained digit and began rubbing slow circles on her back. He could bleed a little more. This was important. 

When her wracking sobs seemed less like seizures and more like hiccups, he finally said, “First one’s always the hardest.”

She looked up at him then, optics reddened, and whimpered something in a language he hadn’t picked up a translation pack for, but he heard his name in there. He raised an optic ridge, and she tried again. “I killed somebody, Jackie. I did. Me. In real life. I didn’t have a choice, he was going to kill you, he almost killed Bulk, I had to, I HAD TO!” She was screaming by the end, grabbing onto his digit and hugging it.

“You coulda hit the autopilot.” He’d given her the easy, safe out. Honestly expected her to take it - she wasn’t even done her adult upgrades yet and he’d had to ask Bulk to repeat himself slowly when he told him how briefly she’d been online. No one would have blamed her.

“You would have died! I’m not losing you, o-or anyone else!” She clung to him more tightly. He wiped some of the energon off his other servo, stroked the soft stuff on her helm.

“Yeah. So you made the hard choice. And now you have to own it.”

She looked up at him, squeezing his digit tight. Slag, she looked like a scared sparkling about now, hoping for an adult to fix what they’d broken. And this was one thing you couldn’t unbreak.

“Look, Miko...you took a spark out of the universe. One that was trying to offline me, but you still did it. You can’t make excuses for it. You did that. It’s yours. Forever. You gotta carry that weight.” He was quoting his first commanding officer here, before he’d been a Wrecker, back when he’d just been a nerd slapped on a sapper team because he had an engineering degree. Poor bastard had to give him the same damn talk he was giving Miko, and in much less controlled circumstances.

“It hurts, Jackie.” His spark ached for her lost innocence. But this wasn’t a fragging game, as much as he played around like it was.

“It’s ‘sposed to, kid. It’s when it stops hurting that you have to worry.”

She was quiet for a moment, clearing her vents and leaking a bit on his digit. Then her jaw set and her lipplates went thin and hard. “I’m not sorry. I’d do it again. If I do it no one else has to feel like this.”

He felt his own scarred lipplates stretch into a smile. “Good. You got it, Miko. Welcome to the Wreckers.”

**Author's Note:**

> And thus begins her transition into Feral Punch-Gremlin, proud daughter of Feral Sword-Gremlin and Responsible Punch-Dad. Wrecker family!


End file.
